maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Iceman/DrParadox
I have decided to create a couple of concepts of characters that can be put into the game. The characters I am creating are based on characters I personally want to see although requests may be consider depending on how this goes. I am picking two characters in each classes including Generalist and put down some bio, moves, stats, abilities, and other stuff that each characters may have in the game. For the first one, I decided to choose the X-Man Iceman because he's an often requested character and feel that since the Human Torch is in the game, I feel that having Iceman would be a nice contrasting team up they would have. Please note that I am not stating that these characters will be released, nor that I'm speculating that they will be. This is merely an idea I want to share for fun. Picture Alternate Costume New X-Men Bio: Bobby Drake was chased by a mob of angry townsfolk when his power of cryokinesis was first manifested after saving his then girlfriend. After being saved by Scott Summers and Professor X, Bobby has joined the X-Men as the hero Iceman. His immaturity and moodiness, especially in regards to his fellow original members, hides an untapped potential in his ability to control temperature to unheard of levels. Class: Blaster Passive: Ice Body (Counters melee damage with chilled, immune to most ice attacks, if hit with ice attack, gains defense bonus and restore stamina), Ice Wall (Chance to form an ice wall to teammates, absorbing damage) Alternate Costume: Ice Clone (Chance to dodge the attack and cause damage to the opponent) L1: Freeze Beam (Single target-Ice, Ranged-Chilled, Slowed) L2: Icicle Daggers (Multiple targets-Ice, Slashing, Ranged-Exploit Chilled, Bleeding, Deadly Critical) L6: Ice Armor (Buff, One Ally-Ice Armor (Defense increases for three rounds, counters melee damage with Chilled, immune to Chill and Burning), Recharge 1 round) L9: Ice Slide (Single target- Ice, Ranged-Frostbite (Does damage each turn for two rounds, once the effect is over, stuns the opponent until next turn, consider Chilled for the purpose of effects), Slippery (after the attack hits, does damage to every opponent while inducing them with Slippery, a chance for an attack to miss, then causing the opponent who missed damage), Recharge 2 rounds) Stats Health: 3 Stamina: 2 Attack: 4 Defense: 4 Accuracy: 3 Evasion: 1 Team-Up Bonus: Amazing Friends: Spider-Man (Tribute to the Tv Show Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends) Champions: Black Widow, Ghost Rider, Hercules Children of the Atom: Beast, Cable, Colossus, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Gambit, Havok, Kitty Pryde, Magik, Magneto, Nightcrawler, Phoenix, Psylocke, Quicksilver, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Storm, Wolverine, X-23 Defenders: Beast, Dr. Strange, Hulk, Luke Cage, Valkyrie Fire & Ice: Human Torch (Need I explain this one?) First Class: Beast, Cyclops, Phoenix Omega: Phoenix (Both Iceman and Phoenix are confirmed Omega-Level mutants) Recruitment quote: "Woo hoo, happy to have your back Agent. Lets show The Brotherhood that collecting Iso-8 is not cool for them." PREPARED BY CHARLES XAVIER Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters Student Record: Iceman Given Name: Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake Gender: Male Nation of Origin: United States Enrolled: First Class Grade Point Average (GPA): 3.10 Danger Room Median Success Rate (DRMSR): 8.00 Active Mutations: Bobby can immediately drop any water vapor near his area to sub-zero temperature, creating ice that he can control with his will. He can also convert to an organic ice body which allows him protection as well as instant recovery to any form of injury. Passive Mutations: None. Hereditary Mutation? No. None of Bobby's family manifested any form of mutation. Student Background: Iceman was chased by a mob and subsequently arrested after his power was manifested by defending his then girlfriend at the time. After some misunderstanding after rescuing him from jail, Iceman agreed to join my first team of X-Men after convincing his family it was the best and has been a standing member since. Headmaster Notes: Next to Jean herself, I feel that Bobby is perhaps the most powerful member of the X-Men out there after witnessing Emma Frost (who was at the time, the White Queen) possessed him and pushed his power to unheard of level. Before, Iceman was afraid of his power being more powerful due to an incident involving his power going out of control. After the ordeal though, he has finally gain an interest of seeing how powerful he can be while controlling his power at the same time. Hopefully, this will also help him gain maturity and a direction in life. Signed, Charles Xavier Comments and suggestions are welcome. Category:Heroes Category:Blasters Category:X-Men Category:Marvel